


P.O.S - Yukiko's Madness

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [10]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yukiko, Shadow Yukiko and Chie, all from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Yukiko summons Yukiko into her space. Shadow Yukiko has discovered that yukiko isn't in such a good place at the moment...





	P.O.S - Yukiko's Madness

Coming out from the sky nearby Shadow Yukiko’s castle in the TV World, Yukiko was falling. She came through the roof, hitting the floor hard.  
“Urgh... Dammit!” Yukiko shouted in pain, struggling to get up.  
She stood up slowly, looking around. The place she was in, it was empty. She knew she wasn’t in the throne room, but in some open space with no doors. She tried looking for a way out when she suddenly heard footsteps. Yukiko looked around, curious as to where the sound was coming from. Suddenly from one of the walls, she saw her Shadow, wearing her pink dress with a microphone in her hand. Yukiko stepped back in fright.  
“M-My shadow!?” Yukiko gasped.  
“Did you miss me?” Shadow Yukiko smiled, getting a good look at her normal self. “My oh my, you're much older.”  
“I-It's only been two years!” She replied, stepping back more. “What are you doing here!?”  
“Because, I think you need some entertainment.” Shadow Yuki grinned.  
“I... I don't understand... I don't need entertainment.” Yukiko replied in confusion. “I'm happy with my life!”  
Shadow Yukiko shook her head smiling.  
“Are you though?” She asked.  
“Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?” Yukiko replied.  
“Chie isn't proving to perfect future wife material.” Shadow Yukiko said.  
“I...” Yukiko was at a loss of words, looking away.  
“What?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
Yukiko remained silent.  
“You can tell me.” Shadow Yukio said, walking closer.  
“I... Just send me home.” Yukiko sighed.  
“Please. Tell me.” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“... Chie's leaving me.” She replied, looking down.  
“What?” Shadow Yukio questioned.  
“You heard me. She's leaving me to pursue her dream away from Japan...” She explained.  
“Which is...?” Her Shadow asked.  
“Police officer...” Yukiko replied.  
“She doesn't want to be one in Inaba?” Shadow Yukiko questioned.  
“N-No...” Yukio sighed, looking away again.  
“Why not?” Shadow Yukiko grinned.  
“I-I'm not here to talk about that! I don't want to!” She yelled.  
“Tell me.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Let it all out.”  
“You're my shadow! You should know!” Yukiko screamed in anger.  
Shadow Yukiko grinned more, moving closer.  
“And now you’re stuck working at the inn all by yourself.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “No support from your Prince.”  
“... Yes.” She sighed.  
“Don't you want to be happy, like when you were younger?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“When I was younger?” Yukiko asked.  
“When you were in high school” Shadow Yukiko replied.  
“I-I guess. But that's in the past.” She sighed. “Just... Let me out.”  
“What if I told you I could take you to back then?” Shadow Yukiko smirked.  
“Sorry... I'm not interested in going back to then...” She sighed.  
“Are you sure?” Shadow Yukiko asked. “Don't you want to go on adventures, fight shadows, and have fun?”  
“Not fighting Shadows. I can't... We saved the world from a terrible threat.” Yukiko explained. “I'm not going through that again.”  
Yukiko started to walk away, trying to find an exit.  
“You'd give up being with Chie?” Shadow Yukiko questioned.  
Yukiko turned back to her, looking like she could cry any second.  
“Chie doesn't want me. Not anymore.” Yukiko said saddened. “Going back to then will only delay her decision...”  
“N-N-No more... No more Chie!” Yukiko cried, falling to the floor on her knees.  
"Yukiko...?" A voice could be heard.  
It was Chie’s voice, as she appeared in front of her in her green jacket, looking worried. Yukiko looked up slowly.  
“C-Chie...?” She kept sobbing.  
"W-What’s wrong?" Chie asked.  
“It's... You know what it is. Even if you were the real Chie!” Yukiko yelled in anger and sadness.  
"Yukiko... Calm down..." Chie spoke softly. "I've never seem you this upset...”  
“I will not!” Yukiko yelled. “It's because... Of you!”  
Yukiko’s head began to hurt as she yelled loudly as her eyes began to glow.  
"Y-Yukiko?!" Chie panicked.  
“What?!” Yukiko snapped.  
“What are you going to do?” Chie stepped back, worried.  
“It doesn't matter! You don't care! Just... Just...” Yukiko closed her eyes. “Leave me alone!”  
Yukiko’s eyes opened, glaring at Chie. They glowed again as Chie walked towards Yukiko worried.  
"Come on... Let's get out of here and get some food.” Chie suggested.  
“No!” Yukiko yelled pushing her away. “You're not real! I'm in the TV World!”  
"Yukiko!" Chie yelled back.  
Yukiko began to hear a voice, whispering in her ear.  
“Punish her.” The voice whispered. “Hurt her like she hurt you.”  
“I... I can't...” Yukiko mumbled, shaking a little.  
“Do it!” The voice yelled.  
“My pain felt like a shot to the heart. Shut up!” Yukiko cried out, holding her head.  
"Yukiko. Stop being silly... Come on..." Chie pleaded.  
“Burn her!” The voice yelled.  
“Silly!?” Yukiko glared at Chie. “You think I'm silly!?”  
Yukiko stood up quick, slapping Chie. Chie backed off nervously.  
“You're not real... You ain't Chie!” Yukiko screamed.  
"Yukiko... I see that you don't want me to be happy... I didn't think you were so selfish." Chie replied.  
“Shut up! You saying that proves you’re not her!” Yukiko yelled. “Chie would never say that!”  
“Burn her.” The voice spoke.  
Yukiko looked down at her hands. They were warm, almost like they were on fire as her eyes glowed more.  
“Burn the Prince.” The voice tempted.  
“Who... Who are you?” Yukiko questioned as her hands began to get covered in flames.  
“I'm you. Burn Chie.” The voice replied. “Stop her from leaving!”  
Yukiko held her hands out to Chie, shooting out a fireball, surrounding where Chie was standing, surrounded by fire. Shadow Yukiko from afar grinned, seeing Yukiko’s mind changing. Yukiko stepped through the fire, getting closer to Chie as her eyes glowed yellow.  
"Y-Yukiko! Stop this!" Chie pleaded.  
“You do this, and Chie will never leave” The voice said.  
“I... Just leave me alone Chie!” Yukiko cried out, holding her head tight. “Go away...”  
“No, no, no!” The voice yelled out. “You're supposed to burn her!”  
“I... I don't... I can't... Just want her away from me...” Yukiko cried, shaking.  
“You want Chie to leave?!” The voice asked. “Why aren't you burning her?!”  
“I... Doing this won't make her stay... She's not real...” Yukiko replied.  
“You're ruining everything!” The voice yelled.  
“I... That makes... Many things I ruin...” Yukiko screamed out, crying.  
“You were supposed to think that you and her would be together forever! You would want to stay here!” The voice explained.  
Yukiko fell back to the floor, screaming and shaking.  
“Everyone leave me alone!” Yukiko cried out.  
She looked up at Chie, seeing parts of her skin forming bubbles.  
“You idiotic peasant!” Chie twitched, her jacket covered in melted plastic skin.  
“C-Chie!?” Yukiko gasped, backing off.  
Seeing this, Yukiko’s mind was starting to break. She stared and stuttered at Chie whose whole body began breaking and melting. Chie’s movements began to get slowly. Yukiko could see she definitely not the real Chie. Chie fell to the ground, her body turning to melted clockwork pile of trash. Yukiko watched in horror as she smirked.  
“T-T-Told you Y-Y-Y-You weren’t real!” Yukiko laughed manically.  
She stroked Chie’s head as she laughed.  
“Hey fake!” Yukiko laughed.  
Chie looked up at her as Yukiko immediately punched her.  
“You're not real!” Yukiko screamed, grabbing Chie’s head and ripping it off. “Let me out!”  
Yukiko fell back to the floor, gently rocking.  
Shadow Yukiko watched, smirking. Her plan had worked. Trapping Yukiko, a now insane woman in this room. Yukiko kept crying as Shadow Yukiko smirked. Both their eyes glinting yellow, knowing that Yukiko was broken. And Shadow Yukiko knew Yukiko would be in her palm... Forever.


End file.
